


Reminders

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gender-Neutral Shepard - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kaidan Appreciation Week, M/M, Mass Effect 2, pre-Horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Kaidan missed Shepard like he was missing a part of himself.





	Reminders

Kaidan missed Shepard like he was missing a part of himself. Little things everywhere would remind him, from the non-stop stream of Alliance recruitment posters to seeing someone similar in appearance to his Commander. But the worse reminder came outside a store on the Citadel. He was on his way to the bar when he heard a familiar voice emanate from a nearby gun store.

“I’m Commander Shepard, and this is my favourite store on the Citadel.”

He took a sharp breath, before briskly walking down a nearby alley. Once he was out of sight, he let the mask drop.


End file.
